A Little Taste
by XxAlphaSterekXx
Summary: When Derek cheats on Stiles with Jennifer, Stiles is left in the dust heart broken. Ethan is told by his twin, Aiden, that it's a nice chance to get under the Alpha's skin. Scott is getting way to over-protective of Stiles and Isaac, and it's starting to bug Derek. That's when he finds out Ethan's plan. Realizing what he did, he tries to get Stiles back.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Little Taste**

**Rating: M**

**Warning's: Boy on boy, girl on girl, gay sex(not very graphic)**

**Pairing(s): Sterek, Stiles/Ethan, Lydia/Allison, Isaac/Scott, Jennifer/Derek(For a short time)**

**Summery(Characters): Derek is a douche, Stiles is hurt, Jennifer doesn't know what's happening, Isaac is innocent, Scott is over-protective, Allison is confused, Lydia is smart, and Ethan is a hunk that wants Stiles.**

**Summery(Story): When Derek cheats on Stiles with Jennifer, Stiles is left in the dust heart broken. Ethan is told by his twin, Aiden, that it's a nice chance to get under the Alpha's skin. Scott is getting way to over-protective of Stiles and Isaac, and it's starting to bug Derek. That's when he finds out Ethan's plan. Realizing what he did, he tries to get Stiles back. To bad Ethan already got to Stiles. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, It would be pretty fucked up. **

**Chapter one: I'm so done with you. **

Stiles was many things. He was annoying, he was hyper, he was smart. Everyone knows one thing for sure. He is not an idiot. He can be stupid sometimes, yeah, but he would never do that in a serious situation. Like right now, he was sitting at his desk, clutching his pen as he tried to focus on his work. His mind was in a different place though. A place all full of his boyfriend of 5 months, Derek.

Recently, Derek has been awkward around Stiles, and Stiles is starting to get worried. With the whole Alpha park and stuff, things have been getting...edgy. Scott has been set free of that weird obsession he had with Allison, Isaac has been having a bloodlust to kill the twin alphas, Allison has been seeing her mom when she isn't there, and Lydia...well...Lydia is the same. And right now, Stiles had been holding back for so long.

His mother's anniversary is coming up, and he just doesn't want to deal with anyone's bull-shit. But for some reason, all he can think about is Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek. Stiles has been having some sad thoughts on his behavior. Derek skipping dates, Derek refusing to have sex, Derek paying so much attention to something, that isn't Stiles. He knows he isn't the only thing in Derek's life, with Cora coming back and all that stuff. But does he really have to ignore Stiles? Do stuff and not even tell Stiles what's going on?

Boy did Stiles wish he had a normal life.

**/School\**

''Hey, Stiles.'' Scott said, getting off his motorcycle. ''Hey Scotty,'' Stiles said, nibbling on his lip. _Should I ask him? I mean...If he tells Derek, he might get mad at me for even thinking it. _The young boy thought, debating to ask him or not. Ah, screw it. ''Hey, Scott?'' He asked, interrupting whatever Scott was saying. ''Uh...yeah?'' He said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Stiles noticed that whenever Scott was nervous or about to do something that might act in humiliation, he would do that. Stiles noted to talk to him after talking about Derek.

''Uh, have you noticed Derek has been sorta...awkward, like he's hiding a secret?'' Stiles asked, hoping Scott wouldn't be all like; ''Why would you ask that? He's the love of your life, don't ask questions that bad!'' But that was just paranoia...he thought. ''Why would you ask that? But he has been acting strange...like something is about to explode any minute.'' Scott said, opening the door to the school. There it was. If Scott, the most oblivious person in this whole entire world noticed, then something was up. Stiles nodded as the bell rang, signaling first period. ''Huh...okay.''

In first period, Stiles debated. Debated things he hoped isn't true about his boyfriend. Things like...Derek is cheating on him. And that Derek is sleeping around behind his back. He sighed and put his face in his palms. _I fucking hate over-thinking. _Stiles thought as he looked up at his teaching who was obviously confused because he was doing Math in a History class. Sighing, Stiles put his elbow on his desk and his face in his palm, he tapped his desk with his pencil. ''Hey Stiles!'' Isaac whispered, catching the boy's attention. ''Huh?'' He asked, leaning into Scott because Isaac was across from him. Ignoring Scott's 'WTF are you doing?' look, he leaned closer to try to listen to Isaac. ''Mr. Alpha twin is staring at you.'' Isaac said, nodding his head to the side.

Stiles looked up and saw Ethan, the gay Alpha twin, staring at him. Not a problem. At least he hoped. The twin smiled at Stiles and turned around, looking at his brother. Stiles...was done. He was done. The only thing more confusing than Derek's behavior, was that the Alpha was staring at him. Maybe he was just stessed. Maybe he was paranoid. But Stiles knew something was going on.

And he wanted to find out what.

**/Derek's Apartment\**

''Oh, Derek!'' That was not something Stiles wanted to hear. Not what he wanted to hear at all. The voice of a girl moaning Derek's name. _What in the hell... _''OH GOD HARDER!'' That was not a good thing. Not a good thing at all. Stiles heart was in his stomach as he stayed in the hallway, slowly listening to the sounds. Looking down, he saw a dress and Derek's clothes. He let a tear slip as he heard Derek's grunting. _I knew it. _Stiles slowly back off, turning around and walking out. Not like Derek would notice. Let alone care.

Holding back tears, Stiles left. Sick of the world, he whimpered as he got in the elevator. Thank the gods it was closed. Starting to sob, he wiped his tears away as his brain pounded in his head. _Did I do something wrong? W-was I not a good enough boyfriend? Why didn't I scream at him and the girl? Why did I coward out? Where is Cora? Why am I such an idiot? _Stiles mind raced with bad thoughts as he wailed, trying to calm himself down. _He just doesn't like me anymore I guess. _Stiles calmed down within a minute, sick and tired of feeling hurt. _  
_

Here Stiles was, tears running down his face, holding his torso as he held them in, and there was Derek, fucking some girl's brains out. The elevator opened, and he walked forward, looking at the floor. Little did he know someone was in front of him. ''Stiles?'' A girls voice asked. ''What's wrong?'' He looked up and saw Cora. He shook his head, Cora grabbing his wrist's. ''Stiles, tell me.'' She demanded. Her and Stiles formed a close bond over the 5 months they've known each-other. And here, Cora didn't like him crying his eyeballs out.

''N-nothing, why don't you ask Derek?'' He said, ripping out of her grip and running off.

_I'm so done. _

**/Cora\**

Cora was pissed. No, she wasn't pissed, she was in a bloodlust spell when she walked into her and her brother's apartment. She heard soft talking between Derek and some girl. That's not what got her this angry. What got her angry was that he broke Stiles heart into pieces. ''DEREK.'' Cora said, stomping where Derek and the girl was. ''WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?'' She screamed, seeing a girl and Derek all cuddled up on the bed. He glared and pulled the cover up to the girl's chest and frowned at her. ''What? I can't spend ALONE time with my girlfriend?'' He snarled, hugging the girl closer, who looked confused.

Cora glared and looked to the girl. ''Girlfriend? You had a boyfriend the last time I checked, who ran out of the complex crying his eyes out!'' She said, putting her hands on her hips. The girl looked confused. ''Wha-'' ''It's nothing Jennifer. And Stiles can deal with his own problems. Now can you leave?'' He growled, holding Jennifer closer. Cora scoffed and turned around, to angry to say anything.

''I hope you get butt-fucked by the devil, you bastard!'' She screamed.

Poor Stiles.

* * *

**Okay, this wasn't that good. Tell me what you think. Next chapter should be better...I hope. :)**

**Review, follow and favorite please.**

**Bye :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Little Taste**

**Rating: M**

**Warning's: Boy on boy, girl on girl, gay sex(not very graphic)**

**Pairing(s): Sterek, Stiles/Ethan, Lydia/Allison, Isaac/Scott, Jennifer/Derek(For a short time)**

**Summery(Characters): Derek is a douche, Stiles is hurt, Jennifer doesn't know what's happening, Isaac is innocent, Scott is over-protective, Allison is confused, Lydia is smart, and Ethan is a hunk that wants Stiles.**

**Summery(Story): When Derek cheats on Stiles with Jennifer, Stiles is left in the dust heart broken. Ethan is told by his twin, Aiden, that it's a nice chance to get under the Alpha's skin. Scott is getting way to over-protective of Stiles and Isaac, and it's starting to bug Derek. That's when he finds out Ethan's plan. Realizing what he did, he tries to get Stiles back. To bad Ethan already got to Stiles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, I would be throwing ice cream everywhere and running in an endless field of Sterek and Scisaac fanfictions. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Damn, you dead. **

**|Stiles' house|**

The Sheriff came home to a lot of things in his day. Stiles' yelling at Scott and chasing him up and down the stairs, Stiles' blasting One Direction just to diss it off to Lydia, Stiles' with a scrap on his elbow, and making a big deal about it. But in all those messes, he never saw his son breaking and smashing everything in his bedroom, wailing and screaming as he cried. That made John Stilinski very mad. Very, very mad. If anything happened to Stiles, someone would be dead by now.

''Stiles!'' He yelled, running over to Stiles as his son collapsed, crying as he held his bleeding fist from punching his night-lamp. ''Wha-what did I do wrong!?'' He wailed, crying violently into his father's shirt. Was this about his mother? Was it that her anniversary was coming up? That's all John could think of as he tried to stop his son from going into a panic attack, by holding him and soothing him, rubbing his back.

''Shush...Shush...'' He cooed, Stiles now whimpering into his father's work shirt, wiping his snot away with the pocket. ''I-I'm sorry.'' The Sheriff frowned. That was Stiles for you. Crying for something he probably even didn't do wrong, then saying sorry when he did nothing wrong. ''Stiles, don't be sorry.'' He said, allowing the young boy to curl up and cuddle into his father's chest. ''I'm sorry dad, it's just...I really need to talk to Scott.''

John felt his heart drop to his stomach. He needed Scott. The older man knew he didn't spend a lot of time with his son, but he didn't know he would be pushed away like that. ''Okay, I'll call him for you.'' He said, helping his son get into bed and he layed on his back, staring at the ceiling.

John Stilinski would never give up on his son. Especially in this situation.

**|Scott|**

Scott McCall was very confused. He wasn't mad, he wasn't furious at Derek, he was over-all confused. ''What do you mean, Derek cheated on you?'' Scott asked the smaller male, who was hiding under his covers, trying to hold in tears. ''I walked to his apartment after school t-to ask what was happening, and why he was so giddy and stuff, and I hear some whore screaming his name.'' Stiles said, crossing his arms and looking at his best friend.

''What?'' The werewolf asked. ''That sounds nothing like something he would do, why would he do that?'' He asked again. Mostly to himself. Derek was always talking about his best friend, whenever he saw him at least. ''I don't know Scott. Why not ask him.'' Stiles said, sniffing and looking into his eyes. ''I gave him my heart, I gave him everything, I gave him my _virginity._'' He said, new tears welling up in his eyes again. ''And I hear him banging some random girl off the street I bet.'' He said, putting his face in his hands and whimpering.

''I hate him.'' ''You don't hate him.'' Stiles looked up and glared at Scott. ''You obviously don't know what it's like to be cheated on. Why are you just asking questions? Scott, you're my best friend, you should be helping me.'' He said, looking at Scott who frowned. ''I just want answers, Stiles. He said your his mate.'' He said, defending himself.

Stiles scoffed. Of course Scott would care more about the villian then the victim. ''I don't know Scott. But I know I'm not worth it to him anymore.'' Stiles said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Scott sighed and watched his best friend leave the room, probably to get away from him.

He took his phone out and texted Isaac. _where are you? stiles needs someone to talk to, and i need to talk to derek. _Scott honestly did care about Stiles, he wanted to help him, but he didn't know how. He wasn't very good in that department. He was just confused, and he did want to help, he did. But he just wanted to know why.

Just 3 months ago, Derek was talking about Stiles non-stop, not even noticing and talking about wanting to mate with him. Now he was having sex with some girl that Stiles didn't even know? It confused him. When his phone buzzed, he quickly pulled it open. _already heard what happened from cora. i want to kill derek, but ill come. _Scott chuckled at Isaac's text and shut his phone, walking over to the bathroom door and knocking on it softly.

''I have to go somewhere, but Isaac and I think Cora is coming. I'll come back later.'' Scott said, waiting for a response. ''Whatever, just go like you always do.'' Scott sighed and pouted, walking out of the room.

Fuck the world.

**|Isaac&Cora|**

When Isaac found out what happened, it was like stomping on a puppy's tail when it's angry. He glared at nothing and pouted, saying how he was going to murder Derek, Alpha or not. Cora, well she felt the same way. She wanted to kill Derek and rip his guts out and feed them to some random stray. But they both knew, Stiles was in pain, and he need someone. Derek, well, they both knew he was going to get it from Lydia. Especially since she acts likes a mother to Stiles. She may be human, a crazy one, but she'll take on 50 werewolves any day if they hurt someone she loves. Mostly if it's Stiles, because everyone knows she knows him better than everyone.

''Scott wants us with Stiles.'' Isaac said, making Cora laugh bitterly. ''Figures. Com'on we're like a block away.'' Cora said, hoping to get there soon as possible. Derek was probably going to be killed by Lydia. I'm pretty sure she'll be the first one to figure out the whole thing with Derek, and want to snap his neck. She's dangerous when she's mad...really dangerous. When Derek and Stiles started dating, she said these exact words; ''Keep yo' dirty dick, in yo' dirty pants, or I will get my dog to bit it off, you cunt.'' It surprised everyone, since no one would guess she would say something like that.

**|Stiles' bedroom|**

_Derek. _

Stiles was done. He was done with Derek. They where fine and happy, before Stiles had sex with him. Then he was all awkward, and fidgety, and they where separating. So now, he was done. He never wanted to see the werewolf's face again. He walked out of the bathroom when Scott left and felt guilty. It's just, he was basically defending Derek, right? He would rather know what was up with the Alpha, then comfort his best friend. It pissed Stiles off. It pissed him off a lot. Walking out to his bed, he sighed, laying down on it and curling into a ball.

''What did I do wrong?'' He whispered, clutching his sheets. All the young boy could think was that he was the problem, his mother's Anniversary was coming up soon, and he was hoping Derek would be there for him. Guess not. ''Stiles?'' He yelped and shot up, turning to the side. ''OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS NEED TO USE WINDOWS!'' He yelled, making Cora and Isaac rub the back of their neck.

''Sorry...we're here because we want to make sure you are okay.'' Cora said, sitting on his chair. Isaac nodded and walked over to him, sitting on his bed. ''We don't like it when you hurt.'' Isaac whimpered, putting his head on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles sighed and crossed his legs, petting Isaac head. ''I'm sorry, It's just...I can't believe Derek is cheating on me...I guess it won't matter, I'm going to break up with him anyway, I mean, I have no purpose in the pack anyway.'' When he said that, he felt a small slap on his shoulder from Isaac.

''No, Stiles. You're like our mom, you take care of us and feed us, and hug us a lot, and you are our mommy!'' Isaac said, pouting. Stiles chuckled. Isaac is always the innocent one, trying to make people smile by being goofy. But if you bother him while he's doing something he actually wants to do, he'll bite your head off. Stiles sighed, letting Isaac lay his head in his lap. ''Well, I'm not dating your Alpha anymore, so technically, I'm not your mom, Isaac.'' Isaac whimpered and looked to Cora, who was biting her lip.

''Where'd Scott go?'' She asked, making Stiles scoff. ''He went off somewhere, leaving me in the dust like everyone else.'' He said, making Isaac whimper yet again. Isaac hated when Stiles was feeling a negative emotion, he could literally smell it. ''Stiles, we can still be close, Derek is just a douche.'' Cora said, frowning as Stiles sniffed and rubbed his eyes. ''I just want to know what I did wrong.'' Stiles said, frowning.

''Nothing.''

* * *

**Eh. Better than last I guess.**

**Please review, maybe?**

**And follow plus favorite. **

**Thanks, bye :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A Little Taste**

**Rating: M**

**Warning's: Boy on boy, girl on girl, gay sex(not very graphic)**

**Pairing(s): Sterek, Stiles/Ethan, Lydia/Allison, Isaac/Scott, Jennifer/Derek(For a short time)**

**Summery(Characters): Derek is a douche, Stiles is hurt, Jennifer doesn't know what's happening, Isaac is innocent, Scott is over-protective, Allison is confused, Lydia is smart, and Ethan is a hunk that wants Stiles.**

**Summery(Story): When Derek cheats on Stiles with Jennifer, Stiles is left in the dust heart broken. Ethan is told by his twin, Aiden, that it's a nice chance to get under the Alpha's skin. Scott is getting way to over-protective of Stiles and Isaac, and it's starting to bug Derek. That's when he finds out Ethan's plan. Realizing what he did, he tries to get Stiles back. To bad Ethan already got to Stiles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, I probably would've bought Danny Worsnop by now. (Lead singer of Asking Alexandria, don't like 'emo bands' don't look em' up :D)**

**Note: DEREK AND JENNIFER FUCKING FUCKED IN THE LAST EPISODE. I'M SO DONE. **

* * *

**Chapter 3; I don't even care. **

Scott McCall did a lot of things in his 16 years of life. He did a lot of dumb things. Mostly, things to get him in trouble. Especially that time when he and Stiles kidnapped Jackson and got a restraining order against him, and that didn't really work because they ended up having a bitch fight in the boy's locker room over Allison.

Stuff like that he did, but he would never thought he would do this. Confront Derek Hale, the one who broke his best friends heart. Scott thought Derek was going to rip out his throat with his teeth, a treat he told everyone basically 24/7 of the day. He did it to everyone, like he was the shit or something.

But now, he had to go into Derek's apartment, demanding answers. He was so confused. One minute he was saying Stiles was his mate, then he goes and bangs a girl. Like, seriously dude? Scott knocked on the door, waiting two minutes before the door opened. What shocked him was one, it was a human, and second, it was his fucking TEACHER. ''Scott?'' She questioned, squinting. He awkwardly smiled, waving silently. ''Oh, uh, awkward well uh...is Derek there?'' He asked, giving her another awkward look. She looked confused, but nodded. ''Yeah...uh. He's inside.'' She said, letting him in.

Scott mentally cursed himself. His alpha and his teacher where fucking each-other. How nice. Derek walked in, looking happy, but frowned when he saw Scott. ''Uh, Jennifer, sweetie, can you leave for a moment?'' Jennifer bit her lip and nodded, running over to Derek and kissing him, before running off. Scott was glaring at Derek. ''Are you kidding me?'' Scott started. ''You're cheating on Stiles with my teacher? Are you serious right now?'' He asked, crossing his arms. ''You told me Stiles was you're mate, you fucked him, Derek. ow long have you even been cheating on him?'' Scott asked, making Derek clench his jaw. ''A month and a half.'' Scott scoffed. ''Do you even know how long you've been dating Stiles?'' Derek's eyes harden, making Scott let out a dry chuckle.

''Of course not. Because you're a bastard. You know what, just don't go around Stiles anymore.'' Scott said. ''He's been through enough already.''

**/School\**

Stiles didn't want to break. He taught himself better than to be the weaker one, the one that got stepped on all the time. He hated it. Well not this time. He wasn't going to let Derek get to him. He'll just move on. Move on like it never happened. Yep...just like it never happened. ''Stiles,'' He heard next to him, making him look to the side. He saw a guy in his class, Ethan, waving at him. Stiles smiled and waved his pencil. ''Hey, I was wondering, If you...wanted to go to the bowling ally with me. Not like a date...well kinda but...just to spend time together, maybe?'' Stiles was an idiot.

He knew Ethan was a good-looking guy, he knew Ethan was hot as _hell and omfgdoeshehaveasixpack? _But, he just got out of a relationship...That he needed a distraction from. ''Sure.'' He said, smiling. Mentally cursing himself, he turned back to his desk and so did Ethan.

_Now what do I do? God I'm a fucking idiot. _

**/Home\**

Stiles sat on his bed with Scott and Isaac, just talking. ''So..Derek is fucking our teacher?'' Stiles asked, staring at Scott. The werewolf nodded, making Stiles gap. ''I knew there was something bad about her.'' He said, crossing his arms. ''But she's really nice.'' Isaac said. Stiles looked at Isaac and frowned. ''I know she is, but...Well she probably didn't know about me, so It isn't her fault...but still.'' Stiles said, pouting. ''I'm just, I'm so done with Derek. I don't want to be near him ever again.'' The young boy said, crossing his arms. ''But...you guys haven't even broke up yet?'' Issac said, raising an eye-brow. Stiles bit his lip and pulled his phone out.

_We're through. If you even remember dating me. Asshole. _Stiles sent the text to Derek then showed Issac and Scott. ''There, all done. I'm not going to mope around and be a damsel in distress. I'm going to be Stiles. I don't take shit from nobody no more.'' He said, snapping his fingers. Isaac chuckled and Scott squinted his eyes slightly. ''Why are you getting over him so quickly?'' Scott asked. The younger man chewed on his lip some more. ''Uhm...I kinda agreed to a 'date thingy' with Ethan.'' He said, making Isaac growl.

''I thought he was with Danny?'' Scott asked. Stiles shook his head. ''Nope.'' Isaac growled. ''Ethan and Aiden are bad news.'' He said, crossing his arms. '['You can't go out with him.'' He said, making Stiles scoff at him. ''Excuse, but when did you start to control my life, and who I date?'' He said, glaring. Isaac sighed. ''I'm sorry, but, I just, I don't have a good feeling about him...OR AIDEN.'' He said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

''If Lydia can fuck Aiden, why can't I fuck Ethan?'' Stiles asked, making Scott face-palm. ''I still think something is fishy with them.'' Isaac said. Stiles rolled his eyes. ''Okay, okay. When you find out something wrong with them, tell me. But for now, we know nothing so. Yeah.'' Stiles said, defeating them.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. **

**Review and follow and favorite. Also, Kudos it on my Ao3 please. The link is in my bio, so yeah. Bye-Bye. **


End file.
